Glynis Barber
Glynis Barber is a South African-born British actress who played the role of DCI Grace Barraclough from 2006 to 2007. Biography Born on 25th October 1955 in Durban, South Africa as Glynis van der Riet. After her parents divorced,at the age of five, Glynis moved with her mother to Johannesburg. Glynis acquired her stage name by using the last part of her married name to her first husband, Paul Antony-Barber. Pre Emmerdale Glynis left South Africa at 18 to begin a three year course at Mountview Theatre School in London. After graduating, her first job was both acting and being an Assistant Stage Manager at the Chelmsford Rep. Earlier television roles included one episode of the first of two appearances that she would make in sci-fi series, Blake’s 7 (1978); BBC Play of the Month: The Voysey Inheritance (1979); Yesterday’s Hero ''(1979); ''The History of Mr Polly (1980); The Sandbaggers (1980); Bognor (1981); A Fine Romanace (1981); Kelly Monteith (1981). Her first notable role was as cool speaking and fast shooting gunslinger, Soolin in the final series of Blake’s 7 (1981). Following this she starred as the title role in the BBC adaptation of The Daily Mirror comic strip, Jane (1982) and it’s follow-up, Jane in the Desert (1984). Other appearances continue with several episodes as Lucy Simmons in The New Adventures of Lucky Jim (1982). Probably her most famous role is as the aristocratic Detective Sergeant (also Lady) Harriet “Harry” Makepeace, one half of the title role in Dempsey and Makepeace which lasted three seasons (1985 to 1986). More television followed with Screen Two: Visitors (1987); Tales of the Unexpected (1988); BBC’s adaptation of Miss Marple: The Mirror Crack’d from Side to Side (1992). In 1989, Glynis moved to America with her husband (who was her co-star, Michael Brandon in Dempsey and Makepeace) where she appeared in several television and TV movie productions such as Monsters (1989) Palace Guard (1991); Diagnosis Murder ''(1994). Glynis also did voice-over including video games, ''Conqueror: A.D. 1086 (1995); Goosebumps: Escape from Horrorland (1996). Returning to Britain in 1996, she appeared in sitcom, Babes in the Wood (1998); The Bill (1999); Doctors (2000). Glynis then starred as part of an ensemble cast as Fiona Brake in the cult soap-opera, Night & Day (2001 to 2003). After this finished, she appeared in an episode of The Afternoon Play ''(2003); ''Murphy’s Law (2003); as Belinda Heath in several episodes of the soap, Family Affairs (2005); Trial and Retribution (2007). Emmerdale After 21 years, Glynis played her second police detective in the form of DCI Grace Barraclough, who was brought in to investigate the murder of Tom King from December 2006. Her character made her last appearance when was she killed off rather swiftly on-screen in September 2007. After Emmerdale Television roles continued with appearances in New Tricks (2009); as Jean McAteer in several episodes of The Royal (2009; 2011). Glynis then appeared in her next prime-time soap, as estranged mother Glenda Mitchell in EastEnders (2010 to 2011). More roles followed with Law & Order: UK (2013); Casualty (2013); Agatha Christie’s Marple (2013). Sources Glynis Barber’s website. http://www.glynisbarber.com/ Accessed: 29 April 2015 IMDB – Glynis Barber. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0053392/ Accessed: 29 April 2015 Category:Emmerdale actors. Category:Actors who appeared in Blake's 7 Category:Actors who appeared in EastEnders Category:Actors who appeared in Casualty Category:Actors who appeared in Doctors Category:Actors who appeared in Family Affairs